The Photo Album
by Streeper1
Summary: Harry has his lessons with Albus but He is nowhere in sight and Harry stumbles upon a photo album takes place in book 6


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It is all jkr's (sigh) 

A/N: my 2ed story, the 1st stunk so im trying again please review!!!

The Photo Album

Harry Potter was heading up the spiral stairs to the Headmaster's office for his lessons with Dumbledore. Harry was thinking about all the things he saw in the pensieve, the last was of Tom Riddle- Voldemort- when he was growing up at an orphanage. He was now at the door and knocked three times. No answer. So he tried again, still no answer. He slowly opened the door to see Fawkes, the pensieve , and all of Dumbledore's items. But no sign of Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry yelled. The office was silent. He slowly walked to the comfy armchair across from Dumbledore's desk. Harry looked across at the desk. There laid some unfinished letters with purple ink and a quill. Also there were some books on the left. But one book was in the middle of the desk. It was a large book with silver decorations on the front and Harry could see the words _"Dumbledore family photo book"_ in silver.

He knew he shouldn't look but Harry never knew much of his Professor's family. So He slowly got up and walked up to the book. Now he could see it was fairly old and worn. Gently, he opened the book to see what looked like a younger Albus in a muggle tux with a women that wore a wedding dress. She had dark hair and a slender figure. _"But that can't be Dumbledore, could it"_ Harry thought to himself. The next pages was of the young Albus and the women. As the last page drew closer the couple grew older. There were pages of Christmas, Anniversaries, Parties, Births, which included Birthday parties, and more.

The last Photo was of the couple with their two grown boys and one girl all together smiling and waving. Harry could now see that the man was defiantly Professor Dumbledore and the women looked like... Professor McGonagall. _"No!? It couldn't be!... Right?"_ Harry's head was buzzing. Surely he would of noticed his Professors being married! Also that they had children!

"Hello, Harry," Came a deep voice from the door, "I see you found my family photo album."

Harry shot his head up and closed the book with the sound of his name. "Yes sir, Professor, can I ask a Question."

Without Harry even asking the question Dumbledore knew what he would ask. "Yes Harry. The women in the pictures is Professor McGonagall."

"Are you two married?"

"Yes. For almost fifty three years now."

"And you kept it a secret!"

"You must see, Harry, that I have gained many enemies over the years. It would be dangerous for her."

"And you had kids?"

"Three. Bill, Peter, and Christina. Now, Harry, I believe I can trust you with our secret."

"Yes, Professor, of course."

"excellent, shall we say goodnight for now and continue with lessons tomorrow?"

"alright." With that Harry walked out the door and headed to Gryffindor Tower. -  
He was walking down the corridor ,head looking at his feet, in deep thought. "Wow! That would be hard to keep such a secret and for them to go through every day acting like only friends...ouch" Harry looked up he wasn't looking and bumped into Professor McGonagall. "of all people." He thought.

"Potter, watch where your going. Shouldn't you be with Professor Dumbledore?" She asked while striating her robes.

"He...um...said to continue tomorrow."

"Well then hurry to bed, curfew was half an hour ago." She was starting to walk away.

Harry didn't hear a word she said he was still shocked with Dumbledore and McGonagall being a couple. "yes, Professor Dumbledore." He heard himself say that and clapped his hands over his mouth.

She turned around with a shocking look "What was that, Potter?"

"um...no-nothing Professor."

"Di-did you call me Professor Dumbledore?"

"well... well yeh, it was a mistake Professor, won't happen again."

"Lets hope not, Potter." She was still very shocked by what he said as she turned around, again to go to her, and her husband's, rooms. "Did he know something? Was it an accident? What if he did know?"

--------------------------------------------

Minerva almost ran up the stairs to tell her the event that just happened. "Albus!"she shouted for him to answer.

"Hello, my love, what's wrong?" He motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him.

As she sat down Albus wrapped his arms around her face and looked into her frightened eyes. "what is it, my dear?" He asked again.

"Harry...called me Professor...Dumbledore. He said it wouldn't happen again, Albus what if he knows?!"

"Ah but he does know."

"What!" she shot up and glared at him, but he simply sat and looked calmly back, "Albus how does he know, do you really trust him? He is James' son after all!"

"My love please do sit down. He was looking at the photo album and I explained everything. Also we can trust him, he is Lily's son too."

Minerva now sat down but was still a little frustrated. "What if he makes another slip like tonight."

"How do we know he will, do not fret my dear. I promise he will keep our secret."

"Even to his friends, Weasley and Granger"

"Exception to them, they are good and will keep our secret."

"I don't know..."

⌠Well let us go to sleep and talk after breakfast."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning during breakfast Minerva looked down at Gryffindor table to see two heads, Weasley and Granger, glaring at her direction with Potter whispering in their ears. But less than ten minutes later everything was the same and now Minerva believed she could trust Potter and his friends.


End file.
